In My Dreams
by CanYouHearMeow
Summary: After spending many years in heaven and watching Chichiri the whole while, Kouran has finally decided to find a way, any way to spend time with him again. What extremes will she go to to see her love once again. Please review!
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or any of it's characters.unfortunately. If I  
  
did.well never mind. Please enjoy my fic and REVIEW!!! Sorry it's so short, the other  
  
chappies are longer. Thanks? ~.^  
  
In My Dreams  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Chichiri!" the girl screamed. "Kouran!" he yelled back. The girl was running  
  
toward him but being pulled back in the opposite direction. "No! Don't leave me! Come  
  
back! Please!" Now she was to far away to see anymore. "Please! .I don't want to  
  
be.alone. No. KOURAN!!!" Chichiri woke up yelling, beads of sweat clung to his head.  
  
"Kouran." he whispered. "It was just a dream. But why did I have it?" His hand softly  
  
brushed against his scar. (A/N Just so u know in the first chapter he doesn't have his  
  
mask on) He remembered, he remembered the pain, the pain that the flood had caused. "It  
  
seemed so real, it was so real, so real and so horrible."  
  
He looked out his window and saw the sun just to peek over the horizon. He  
  
climbed off his bed and got dressed. He placed his kasa on the ground and hopped into it,  
  
hoping to be as silent as possible. He landed on the river edge looking out at the sunrise.  
  
He leaned over the edge, cupped his hands, filled them with water, and splashed that on  
  
his face. "Kouran, how are you and Hikou now? Are you both happy? I.I miss you."  
  
Chichiri's eye began to fill with tears. "Kour.an." He began to cry, he couldn't hold it  
  
in anymore. His pain-filled tears splashed into the river, the river that the flood had  
  
occurred in.  
  
"Chiri, you awake yet? Breakfast's ready! Time ta eat!" Tasuki stood outside  
  
Chichiri's door, waiting with all his patience. After about five seconds he burst open the  
  
door. "Chiri! Wake up already, damn it!" Then he looked around and saw that Chichiri  
  
was gone. "Hey! Where'd he go to this early in da mornin'?" He stood there for a minute  
  
thinking. "Oh, well. I get his share!" With that he left, running down the stairs to get his  
  
food. (A/N Sounds a little like Miaka, ne?)  
  
"I.I shouldn't cry about a dream, but I can't help it. Why? I need to stop  
  
crying." Chichiri wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, attempting to wipe away the  
  
tears, but they kept flowing. "Why.why can't I stop crying? I just think of Kouran  
  
and." he choked back tears. He could barely speak anymore. "Kouran, why did you  
  
leave me? You promised me that no matter what you would never leave me. YOU  
  
WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!!!" Chichiri was over-whelmed by tears right now.  
  
"You'd.never.leave me."  
  
After about half an hour, he had gained his composure and was staring into the  
  
river at his reflection. "Mizu-Kagami." he said quietly to himself. "Water- Mirror." He  
  
couldn't help but stare at his scar. As long as he loved Kouran, it would remain there.  
  
Never would it leave then. "I can't stay depressed forever, ne?" he said to himself. "It's  
  
not like everything is gone. I still have Tasuki, Nuriko, Miaka, and everyone else." Then  
  
a picture of Kouran appeared in his mind. "But the most important thing.is." Tears  
  
began to come now, slowly at first, then gradually flowed more and more until he was  
  
completely tear-stained. "What am I crying for? It.It's not going to bring her back.  
  
Nothing can bring her back now. Nothing.at all." As he said this one last tear fell into  
  
the river. No one saw him sitting near the river, no one saw his tears, no one.but  
  
Kouran.  
  
A/N- I hoped you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter 2 Authors Notes!!!!!!  
Well I've got a new chapter up.finally. It's longer than the first one (thank God) and it's better too. Well please read and review. And don't be too mean with the reviews.PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay. well here we go. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Taiitsukun was looking in her mirror at the seishi down on the soft earth. She saw everything that happened to her former student, Chichiri. She could see his pain, she could hear his questions. She could also hear Kouran's cries of sadness, her longings. She knew Kouran wanted with all her existence to be with him right now. For one of the first time in her life she felt she had to help them. She then started to gather everything she would need.  
"Chichiri?" Chichiri felt a light touch on his shoulder and he turned around. Nuriko was looking back at him, his eyes seemed like they were asking what was wrong. Tasuki stood next to the purple haired seishi, with the same expression of worry. "Yes?" Chichiri replied. "Is something wrong Chichiri? You seem so distant, like your body is here, but not your mind," said Nuriko. Chichiri didn't know how to answer this. He really wasn't okay, he was scared and confused, but he didn't want to worry his friends. "I was just thinking, no da! I'm okay, don't worry about me, no da! There are other things you should worry about though, no da. Like if Miaka is cooking tonight, no da." Everyone grimaced at the thought of Miaka's "wonderful" meals, if you could even call them meals. It's more like trash. "Ya sure yer 'kay Chiri?" Tasuki asked. "Fine, fine. Now go make sure Miaka isn't near the kitchen, no da!" As the two seishi ran off Chichiri looked up at the sky and prayed to the gods for an answer to his questions. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Kouran watched this all. She knew he didn't want his friends to worry, but she still wished he had told them what was wrong. Suddenly she heard a rustle behind her ghostly figure. She turned around and screamed. Behind her was Taiitsukun, the creator of the universe. "Taiitsukun-sama", she said while bowing. The only other time she had seen the old woman was when she had first died. Kouran, do you really want to be with him right now?" Taiitsukun asked the ghost. "Yes, ma'am. Right now, I wish I were still alive, so he wouldn't have even had that dream. And he'd be okay, not scared. But nothing can be done." Kouran looked down at him and hated herself for making him sad. "I could change that, temporarily that is." Taiitsukun told her. Kouran quickly looked up at the woman. She couldn't really make her human, she was a ghost. Or could she, she was the creator of the universe after all. "Taiitsukun-sama could you really make me alive again?" "I could put you in the body of a dying girl. But you would no longer be Kouran. You would be that girl. Like I said, it would only be temporarily." Kouran was shocked. She might be able to be alive again! "How long would I be alive?" she asked Taiitsukun. "Two weeks. But if you get him to truly fall in love with you I might be able to arrange it so you would be like that for a while." "Thank you so much, Taiitsukun-sama!" the girl cried. "Yes, yes. Well you must only be the girl who's body I put you in. Do you want this chance?" "YES! Yes, I do! Please can we start now?" "Yes, follow me." the old woman replied. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
In a small cottage in Konan.  
  
A girl of about twenty-two lays in bed, dead. Although she was pale and sickly you could see she was a beautiful girl. Kouran had a strange feeling as she was pulled toward the girl. She saw a bright light, then went into sudden blackness. She suddenly knew everything about the girl whose body she was in. No, the girl she now was. Her eyes fluttered open, as she looked up at the face of a young man. "Onii-chan?" she whispered. He hugged her tightly, then got up and ran through the house. "Mother! Father!" he yelled, "She's awake! She's still alive!" All of a sudden a middle-aged couple ran in crying, along with the boy who had been there earlier. They all ran to her and held her closely. "You're alive, my Michiko is really alive." The woman said while she sobbed. "Yes mother, I'm alive. I'm fine." she said to them. They sat there for a few minutes crying and holding each other.  
A few minutes after watching the embrace Taiisukun decided to leave them. She went to check on Chichiri. He was sitting in the same place staring into the water. Suddenly Tasuki's loud voice cut through the silence. "CHIRI! DINNER'S READY! ME 'N NURIKO MADE SURE MIAKA DIN' GO NEAR DA KITCHN'!" "I'm coming, no da!" Chichiri replied. He quickly put his mask back on and started running toward the palace. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The next day.  
  
When Chichiri awoke he had a strange, but familiar, feeling that today something special was going to happen, but he didn't know why. He shrugged off the nagging feeling and got up. He went down to the dining room for breakfast. Then he started down the road towards the market place.  
  
When Kouran awoke in her new body she ran to the mirror to make sure it wasn't just a dream. She saw the reflection of a gorgeous raven-haired girl. She brushed her long hair and put it back in a few braids, then put those braids into a high ponytail. Then she went to the closet and picked out a simple, yet pretty, pinkish-red dress. She slipped it on and tried to remember the last time she had actually put on a dress. Then she sat down and put on a little make-up. Then she went to the kitchen and ate a bit of breakfast. Her mother asked her to run down to the store and pick up some fruit and fish. (A/N Not together!!!) As her mother handed her the money for the food she gave her a small pouch with a little bit of money in it. She told her to get something for herself. Then the young girl headed down the road to the market. Not knowing that she was also headed towards Chichiri, her love. 


	3. A weird meeting and a couple of new craz...

Author's Notes- Sorry I haven't updated in so long!!!!!!!! I had a major case of writer's block. The next Chapter is going to be the second to last chapter. Oh, yeah and // = thinking, "" = speaking, ( ) = author's notes  
Chapter 3  
It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, everything was happy and cheerful, but Chichiri still had that annoying, nagging feeling. He just wished it would go away, but he was curious to see why he was having it. As he reached the market place the feeling got stronger. It was so strange. He hadn't felt like this for a long time. While staring into space he suddenly bumped into someone which made him snap back into reality.  
Kouran was walking down the road. She was so happy it was so nice outside, and that she was alive again, at least for now. She just wasn't sure how she was going to meet Chichiri. / I could go and work at the palace, but then I'd have to leave my family. Or I could find where he was and sneak in, oh yeah, then get killed by a guard. It would be so nice if I could just bump into him so I wouldn't have to think up all these crazy ideas, but that's the craziest of them all so far! / She was staring at the sky thinking all of that when all of a sudden she banged into someone and fell backwards. "Oh! I'm sorry, no da! I wasn't watching where I was going, no da." "Oh, it's not your fault, I wasn't watching either." As Kouran said this, a hand reached down to help her. She took it and looked at the person she bumped into. "I'm Chichiri, no da. What's your name, no da?" he asked. Kouran was shocked. She was kidding when she said she could bump into him. And she didn't literally mean BUMP into him either. "I-I'm K.Michiko. Nice t-to meet y-you." She managed to stutter as she shook his hand. "Your name suits you well, no da." he said. "What?" "Your name, Michiko, it means child of beauty, I think it suits you, no da." "Oh, thank you. That's very kind of you." she replied. "So.what brings you here, no da?" asked the monk attempting to make small talk. "Oh, I need to get some food. And um, other things." / Gods, I must sound like such an idiot! / Michiko thought. (A/N I'm callin' her Michiko from now on.) "Hai, no da. I need some paper, no da." "Is that all?" the girl asked. "Hai!" he said as they laughed a little bit. Taiitsukun looked down at the two laughing, and talking, and walking ar.what is this? They were walking arm in arm. Could they possibly fall in love? She certainly hoped so, she wouldn't want to kill the poor girl.again. She smiled at the two, they looked so happy and content walking together. She could clearly see the girl was head over heels in love with him. Taiitsukun hoped he would love her back.  
"Tasuki, who's that girl with Chichiri?" Nuriko asked. "I dun know. They bumped into each other, but it looks like day knew each other already." The two seishi had followed Chichiri earlier because they were concerned about him, but now they were glad they did! They had to find out who this girl was.  
"That's Michiko." A strange voice said from behind them. Both guys turned around quickly. Two girls were standing behind them. They both had blue eyes, but they were very different. "I'm Sayo." the shorter one said. She had coppery colored hair that hung down to her chest. Her eyes were the same color as Nakago's. "And this is Sachi." she said pointing to the girl next to her. " Hi. We're sorry to barge into your conversation, but we couldn't help over hear," the other girl said. She had blond hair that was pulled back into a waist-length braid. Her eyes were deeper than Sayo's. They were like the ocean, they seemed to pull you into them.  
"She ain't dead yet?" Sayo asked turning to Sachi. The blond girl whacked her on the head. "Sayo! That's rude! She's our friend! Of course she's not dead yet! And by the looks of it, she won't be any time soon!" "Hai, hai. Just askin'. Ya didn't hafta hit me!" "Just askin' can get ya in a lot of trouble, ya know.little girl!!!" "LITTLE GIRL?!?!?!?! I'm only two years younger than you!!!" "I know." "I'm going to go see who Michiko's new boyfriend is." With that Sayo started to walk away. It didn't work very well though because Sachi was holding on to her collar. "Sachi, let me go!!!!!!!!!!! I wanna go meet Michiko's new boyfr." "Hi guys!" a voice from behind interrupted. Sachi dropped Sayo and spun around. "Oh, Michiko! And blue-haired guy!" Sachi and Michiko hugged before Chichiri introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Chichiri!" she said. "Hi Michi," a voice said from the ground. Everyone looked down and there was Sayo. "Thanks for droppin' me Sachi! Ya know ya could've put me down nicely!" "Tasuki, no da! Nuriko, no da! What are you doing here, no da?" the monk asked. "Oh, um, well, you see." Nuriko started. "Michiko, huh?" Tasuki said eyeing her. "When did ya meet Chiri?" "Oh, um, about half an hour ago." "Oh." Tasuki replied. Everyone except Michiko and Chichiri sweat-dropped. Then Sayo and Sachi glanced at Michiko and saw something weird. The dress she was wearing. The Michiko they knew NEVER wore that dress, she hated it. She thought it made her look fat. Now that they saw her in it they thought it looked great.but still. (A/N as you can probably guess I like .s!!!) They also noticed something different about her eyes. They were the same but they were different. They were less attentive and more mischievous looking. It was strange, very strange. "Um, Sayo, we better get going." Sachi said. "But why? I don' wanna!" "Oh, well we have to leave." she replied. Sachi grabbed Sayo's wrist and started to walk away, and then she turned around. "Bye everyone! It was great to see you Michiko! And it was nice to meet you Chichiri, Tasuki, Nuriko!" she said. "Yeah! Uh, BYE Michi!!! And Chichiri and Nuriko!!! Hope I'll see you soon Tasuki!!!" Sayo shouted. Everyone watched the two walking and arguing before Nuriko turned to Tasuki and said, "Tas we better go too!" "But." was all he managed to say before receiving a meaningful glance from the purple-haired seishi. " 'Kay." After everyone had left Michiko and Chichiri continued to walk together to get what they had originally come here for. As they passed a jewelry cart a beautiful bracelet caught the girl's eye. It had a design on it, a familiar design, one close to her heart. The bracelet had the same design as the gift Chichiri had gotten for Kouran the night he walked in on Hikou and Kouran kissing. But of course she didn't know that. She stopped and thought about it for a minute before taking out her pouch of money. After she paid for the bracelet Chichiri peered over her shoulder to see what she had bought. What he saw made him choke back tears. Michiko quickly turned around and asked him what was wrong. "Oh, nothing, no da" he replied. "Michiko, I have to go, no da. I'll see you soon, no da." Then he left. Michiko just stood there watching him walk away. "Good-bye." she whispered. /Chichiri, what's the matter? What's wrong? Was it something I said? Something I did? Only thirteen more days to make you love me. /  
  
A/N- So, what did you think? Like I said earlier, there is only going to be two more chapters. After I finish this story I'm gonna write one about Sayo and Tasuki. Heeheehee. Oh, and I don't think I mentioned this but my characters Sachi and Sayo are modeled after people I know. Sayo is modeled after my friend Tess, she is one of me bffs and we're practically sisters. Sachi is modeled after me!!! Well, please review and tell me what you think about it so far and what I can do to make my writing better!!! Thanks for your support!!! It means a lot to me!!!  
-koujilovr 


	4. Just a little AN

Hello everyone!!!!! Thank you for supporting my story. I am planning on rewriting the first chapter sometime this month. I am also working on the next actual chapter (the forth one). The fifth chapter will be the last. After I finish this story I'm going to write one about Sayo and Tasuki. I don't know how long that'll be. After that will be one about Sachi. I have no idea who I will pair her up with yet. If you have any suggestions about who just put it in your review. Again thanks for your support. Oh, yeah, and thank Suzaku because I almost lost the beginning of the forth chapter at school.but I finally found it. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
